The present invention relates to a holding device for a belt for fitting to a bed frame with lateral rectangular or angular profile rods.
Safety bindings or bands for securing the body of e.g. a restless patient to a bed in such a way that the patient cannot fall out, but still retains a certain freedom of movement, are provided with lateral belt ends serving to fix the safety binding to the bed. It is generally necessary in this connection for the belt ends either to be placed under the bed and joined together or for one of the belt ends to be looped around a lateral rectangular or angular profile rod of the bed frame.